wackylandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Celestial Awakening
The Celestial Awakening is one of the last of four theorized devastations to the Wackyverse foretold in ancient texts. It is depicted as each of the Wackyverse's 12 suns to explode, wiping out everything, but a lone surviving star implodes, beggining the universe anew. According to the latest written text on it, it is set to happen in 32 million years. It's been 31 million since then, so only about a million years are left, provided it happens at all. The Prophecy As foretold by a few ancient Wackyland texts, the prophecy goes like this:'' '' ''"When the sun sets for the last time on Michi, it will make the final allignment. This will cause an event that makes the 12 almost-dead suns of the universe to burst, wiping all life away, a clean slate. However, amidst the forever-length blackness, a lone start shines brightly. Then, when it is ready, it shall implode in on itself, re-creating this universe into a far better duplicate of the one we know now..."(''Rough translation.) The Cause The texts only sort of go into detail on what exactly causes the event, however it is concrete that it starts with an allignment in the shape of a hexagon. It is implied that there is a very special mineral found deep, deep inside each planet, which reacts violently upon allignment, causing the suns to explode somehow. The effect The effect of the explosion of all 12 suns at once is quite massive, wiping out literally everything in the universe, all of it. But apparently it's so massive that it forgets to explode one star, which on it's own must create a new sun, and a new universe. The time it takes for the star to reach that stage is never stated, but is implied throughout the texts, taking only a few days to several hundreds of years. It's also only somewhat stated what this new universe will be like, saying that it will be a "better duplicate." The Signs There are apparently several signs that occur leading up to the event, however, none of the texts currently unearthed say what they are, and if they're in there, they're too difficult to translate. Hopefully, in the future, these signs will be unearthed, and more light will be shed on this event. Trivia *The few surviving texts currently found all belong to Boogie, as he excavated them at an unknown point trying to find any history surrounding the islands. *This is technically the fourth, and final, disaster to occur to the universe, the first being a cosmic earthquake, the second being completely unknown, and the third being an interdimensional hole opening on one of the planets, letting through beings of that planet's opposite. *It can be classified as a Lie, but that status is highly debatable. *The reason it's called an "Awakening" is unknown, and after translating and re-translation the name found in the texts multiple times, it is indeed called the "Celestial Awakening" despite being more of a restart. *The texts were written by ancient Noohmals, who presumably got this information from the Gods.